Jinx (League of Legends)
|-|Jinx= |-|Odyssey Jinx= |-|Star Guardian Jinx= Summary |-|Original Lore=A manic and impulsive criminal from Zaun, Jinx lives to wreak havoc without care for the consequences. With an arsenal of deadly weapons, she unleashes the loudest blasts and brightest explosions to leave a trail of mayhem and panic in her wake. Jinx despises boredom, and gleefully brings her own chaotic brand of pandemonium wherever she goes. |-|Odyssey Lore=Adept at building and/or destroying (but mostly destroying) a variety of haphazard, highly unstable weaponry for the Morning Star crew, Jinx also serves as the ship's pilot. Her previous job as a mining explosives technician resulted in a lot of collateral damage, and a thoroughly justified dismissal. |-|Star Guardian Lore=There are Star Guardians who solemnly and respectfully hold to their duty to defend the cosmos… and then there is Jinx. When the First Star imbued her with the power of Starlight, the cynical teen rebelled, refusing to treat her powers as anything more than a plaything to serve her own interests. Even now, this selfishness causes her to repeatedly clash with her teammates, who can’t understand why such an explosive soul was chosen to serve the order. While Jinx scoffs at protecting a world she doesn’t trust, she does believe in her childhood friend Lux—and if someone could see into the depths of Jinx’s heart, they’d see a furious, burning need to keep those she holds dear out of harm’s way, at any cost. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 5-C, 5-B with the Morning Star | 4-B Name: Jinx, the Loose Cannon Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her late teens) Classification: Human, Criminal, Former Zaun gang member | Pilot of the Morning Star | Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled marksman and explosives user, Enhanced Senses (Can know people are watching her without even needing to look, Knew Ziggs was watching her without even needing to turn around), Preparation, Can see through illusions (Saw through Heimerdinger's Visual Transmogrification Charm), Electricity Manipulation (Via Zap!), Flight (Using Fishbones), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Get Excited! and Pow-Pow), Explosion Manipulation (Via Fishbones, Flame Chompers!, and Super Mega Death Rocket!), Statistics Reduction (Via Zap!), Extrasensory Perception (Via Zap!) |-|Odyssey=All powers as base plus Spaceflight (Via the Morning Star), Energy Projection (Via the Morning Star), Portal Creation (Can open portals across interstellar distances), Teleportation (Via Warp), Limited Intangibility (Via Warp), Healing (Via The Pilot), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via The Pilot and Plan-A, AP Amplification Via Plan-Z), Statistics Reduction (Speed, Durability, and Magic Resistance Reduction Via Slow-Slow), Damage Boost (Via Runaway and Scorcher), Fire Manipulation (Via Comet) |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Flight, Spaceflight, and Energy Projection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | Moon level (Split an asteroid large enough to serve as a full mining colony in half on accident, Able to use comets the size of small planetoids as weapons, Capable of harming Odyssey Kayn), Planet level with the Morning Star (Capable of vaporizing a planet, obliterating moons, and destroying part of a nebula over 48 consecutive hours), Plan-A ignores conventional durability | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Comparable to Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Ziggs an Vi) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed, Massively FTL+ with the Morning Star (Can traverse galaxies in short periods of time) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Carries a large arsenal of heavy weaponry without tiring, able to lift and fire a missile from a standing shoulder mount) | Class 1 | Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Moon Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Moon level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters with her standard weapons, several kilometers with the Super Mega Death Rocket! | Planetary with her standard weapons, Interstellar with Super Mega Death Comet | Universal Standard Equipment: Pow-Pow, Fishbones, Zap!, Flame Chomper Snare Grenades, Super Mega Death Rocket | Pow-Pow, Fishbones, Zappy, Flame Chompers, Super Mega Death Comet, The Morning Star | Shiro and Kuro Intelligence: High (Though she is insane she has been able to escape the combined forces of Caitlyn and Vi several times and has shown to be a highly capable infiltrator, being able to disguise herself and hide her true personality for moderate periods of time, as well as being able to quickly determine where to place her explosives so she is able to cause the most damage and spread the most chaos in the shortest amount of time.) Weaknesses: Can be mentally unstable at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Original Jinx= *'Get Excited!:' Whenever an enemy champion, turret or inhibitor dies within 3 seconds of being damaged by Jinx, she gains bonus movement speed. Additionally, she gains bonus attack speed. *'Switcheroo!:' **'Pow-Pow:' Jinx's basic attacks grant Rev'd up, granting bonus attack speed, stacking three times. The first Rev'd up stack is twice as potent as the others, and stacks decay one at a time when she stops attacking. Switching to Fishbones will not clear any active stacks, but they will not grant bonus attack speed after her first basic attack. **'Fishbones:' Jinx loses part of her bonus attack speed but they gain bonus range, deal bonus physical damage, and hit all enemies around the main target. The bonus damage from Fishbones can critically strike. *'Zap!:' After a short delay, Jinx fires a shock blast that deals physical damage to the first enemy it hits, revealing and slowing them. *'Flame Chompers!:' Jinx tosses out 3 Chompers that arm after 0.7 seconds, and explode automatically after 5 seconds. Once armed the Chompers will explode on contact with enemy champions. Exploding Chompers deal magic damage over 1.5 seconds in 3 instances to all enemies within a small area, and champions that set them off are knocked down and rooted for the same duration. A single champion can only set off a single Chomper and can only be damaged by one, even if they remain in range when they explode. *'Super Mega Death Rocket!:' Jinx fires a rocket that travels in a line, exploding in an area upon hitting an enemy champion. Secondary targets take slightly reduced damage. The explosion deals increased damage based on distance traveled plus additional physical damage based on their missing health. |-|Odyssey Jinx= *'Warp:' Allows the user to dash towards the target location while being intangible and invulnerable. Can hold up to 3 charges. *'The Pilot:' Get Excited! activates when Jinx kills shiny monsters, applies itself to all crew members, grants bonus healing for all damage dealt and grants bonus attack speed. *'Plan-A:' Ability hits deal bonus true damage over 2 seconds and casting abilities grant a stack of Rev'd up. *'Plan-Z:' Items that grants armor, magic resistance, or health grant bonus attack damage and ability power. *'Get Excited!:' Whenever an enemy champion, turret or inhibitor dies within 3 seconds of being damaged by Jinx, she gains bonus movement speed. Additionally, she gains bonus attack speed. **'Antsy:' While Jinx has Get Excited!, she can cast Warp infinitely. **'Eager:' Whenever Jinx or one of her allies casts an ultimate, she gains Get Excited!. *'Switcheroo!:' **'Pow-Pow:' Jinx's basic attacks grant Rev'd up, granting bonus attack speed, stacking three times. The first Rev'd up stack is twice as potent as the others, and stacks decay one at a time when she stops attacking. Switching to Fishbones will not clear any active stacks, but they will not grant bonus attack speed after her first basic attack. **'Fishbones:' Jinx loses part of her bonus attack speed but they gain bonus range, deal bonus physical damage, and hit all enemies around the main target. The bonus damage from Fishbones can critically strike. ***'Barrage:' For every stack of Rev'd up Fishbones fires 2 additional rockets to enemies near her target. The bonus rockets deal reduced damage. ***'Slow-Slow:' Pow-Pow slows enemies and shreds armor and magic resistance, stacking up to 20 times. ***'Whalebones:' Fishbones' rockets bonus attack range and explosion size are doubled. *'Zap!:' After a short delay, Jinx fires a shock blast that deals physical damage to the first enemy it hits, revealing and slowing them. **'Runaway:' Zap! no longer stops on the first target hit, and deals bonus damage for each successive target hit. **'Splitter:' Zap! fires 2 additional beams in a spread shot. Multiple hits on a target deal reduced damage. **'Tag!:' Zap! slows for twice as long and Jinx's first basic attack on a Zapped! target is an automatic critical strike and has unlimited attack range. *'Flame Chompers!:' Jinx tosses out 3 Chompers that arm after 0.7 seconds, and explode automatically after 5 seconds. Once armed the Chompers will explode on contact with enemy champions. Exploding Chompers deal magic damage over 1.5 seconds in 3 instances to all enemies within a small area, and champions that set them off are knocked down and rooted for the same duration. A single champion can only set off a single Chomper and can only be damaged by one, even if they remain in range when they explode. **'Bamboozle:' Jinx tosses 9 Flame Chompers! in a circle around herself and Flame Chompers! deal bonus damage. **'Hoppers:' Flame Chompers! hop towards enemies. **'Scorcher:' Flame Chompers! root for twice as long, up to 3 seconds, and while rooted enemies take bonus damage from all sources. *'Super Mega Death Comet!:' Jinx opens a portal and launches a comet that travels in a line, exploding in an area upon hitting an enemy champion. Secondary targets take slightly reduced damage. The explosion deals increased damage based on distance traveled plus additional physical damage based on their missing health. **'Arsenal:' Jinx now carries 3 Super Mega Death Comets! in her arsenal. **'Comet:' Instead of exploding on contact, Super Mega Death Comet! leaves a fire trail that slows enemies and burns them. Key: Base | Odyssey Jinx | Star Guardian Jinx Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Criminals Category:Explosion Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Humans Category:Anarchists Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pilots Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4